Tartarus' army
by caphatfield
Summary: Percy thrown into Tartarus due to Zeus' idiocy reemerges changed and with a few friends that most thought dead and he came at a time when he's most needed for a new enemy has risen. Rated M for gore in later chapters


**Chapter 1**

 **A/N; Hello everyone as you can see this isn't a RWBY fanfic and I know that those are what I usually do but i've had an idea for a while and if it does good then expect more and also I should mention that this takes place after Blood of Olympus but there are some obvious differences so if you haven't read it or the PJO series in general then go read that before reading this now without further ado enjoy.**

The gods all sat in their respective thrones but instead of the usual bickering and yelling it was dead quiet and all were looking toward Zeus waiting for him to speak and do what many had been waiting ten years for.

"As you are all aware today we set free our once savoir from Tartarus for today is the last day of his sentence-" Zeus' speech was cut off as Poseidon banged his trident on the ground.

"Just get on with this already and hope that he forgives you for sending him there for if he does not there will be Hades to pay." This got a 'hey' from the lord of the underworld for using his name as a curse word.

"Uh, Right." was all Zeus said as he began chanting in ancient greek and when the room started to glow he stopped. soon the glow disappeared a raven haired boy was left its place looking around an irritated look on his face until he noticed where he was then he just looked indifferent.

"Oh, is my sentence over already? Yay Freedom." Percy said voice dripping with sarcasm. He looked a all the faces of the gods. They expected him to be beaten and bruised even dead but he stood before them just fine in a black T-shirt camo pants and combat boots and he appeared to fine if a bit bored.

"Son" Poseidon said shrinking to human size and giving Percy a bear hug. "You've grown" Poseidon commented as Percy now stood at 6ft 6in.

Percy stepped out of the embrace and addressed his father. "A thousand years will do that." This got a confused look from his father. "Time flows differently in the pit." Percy explained.

"What!" Poseidon cried in outrage turning to the king of the gods but before he could do anything Percy laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Father let it be the past is the past."

"He threw you in Tartarus! And-" Poseidon was cut off by Percy.

"And none of you stopped him. Now I've come to terms with it and so should you but to make one thing clear to all of you." Percy turned to address the whole council. "No longer am I going to be a good little soldier that does your bidding because you are gods. For now if you want me to fight your wars you're going to have to pay me and my troops."

"Troops?" Athena inquired.

"Oh I run a mercenary group made up of all those thrown into the pit. Granted it's mostly demigods and they have changed for the better let it be known that we share little love for the gods." Percy explained. "But I digress I come bearing a warning there is another war coming but this one is made up almost entirely of demigods sick if your rule and unlike the Titan war these demigods are highly trained."

"You're not going to defend us?" Apollo asked unbelievably.

"Well you see the other side has already made an offer to buy my services but seeing as there are a few gods I still like I want to hear what you're offering."

"How much are the bad guys offering?" Hermes asked.

"Now come on Hermes you've lived long enough to know that there are no bad guys for everyone thinks what they're fighting for is right but anyway no I cannot tell you how much they offered but come let's hear your offer." Percy looked around expectantly.

"100,000." Athena stated and Percy just laughed.

"What am I a charity? 300,00." Percy said leveling his eyes at the wisdom goddess.

"250,000" Athena fired back.

"275,000" Percy said with a smirk and Athena though for a moment.

"Fine."

"Good at least we got that out of the wa-" Percy was cut off when an Iris message opened.

"Perce we've got a few hundred enemy troops headed toward camp half-blood." A blond kid that all of the gods thought looked very familiar said.

"Ok grab your best troops and meet me there." Commanded Percy. He then turned back to the gods. "Well I guess this is a good time to show you all some of what we can do." With that Percy to all the Gods surprise flashed out of the throne room.

* * *

Percy stood at the top of camp half-blood hill and looked out to the clearing with his troops as his lieutenant walked up to him. "Hey Perce we're all ready and it looks like we got company." The lieutenant gestured to a group that was coming up the hill towards them with a hunter of Artemis leading the group.

"Hey what's going on…" The hunter now close enough that Percy could see it was Thalia. "Percy?" Thalia questioned.

"Hey Thals been a while hasn't it." Said Percy with a smile. Thalia stared in shock before walking straight up to him and slapping him across the face.

"That's all you have to say after leaving and going halfway around the world without a word to us in ten years!" Screamed Thalia. "We thought you were dead." The last part was spoken a little more quietly.

"Oh is that what they told you, that I was on Holiday? Well for your information I was trapped in Tartarus for almost a thousand Fucking years so I don't want to hear this." Percy said back getting mad.

"I W-what?" Questioned Thallia more than a little confused at that statement.

"Yes your oh so precious gods' threw me into Tartarus all because Zeus was fucking paranoid that I was getting too powerful so it was death or Tartarus for ten years." Explained Percy but before Thalia could reply Percy's lieutenant ran up to his side.

"Perce here they come."

"L-Luke?" Thalia asked her voice shaking.

"Uh… hey Thalia long time no see but we got something to do at the moment so greetings will have to wait." Luke explained and Hermes who was watching with the other gods on Olympus choked back tears.

"Well Thals looks like you're gonna see me fight oh and don't get involved in this it will give you and those campers back there." Percy gestured to the campers who had been silent until throughout the whole encounter. "A chance to see our skills along with the enemy's." With that Percy turned and walked back to the front of the troops with Luke.

"Ready up!" Luke yelled and the 20 troops present took out their weapons some with swords and shields others with spears or bows and arrows. Luke drew a standard sword having lost Backbiter when he died. Percy drew Riptide along with another sword that appeared to be an exact copy of Riptide.

As soon as they were ready they saw what looked to be a hundred demigods coming through the forest. The demigods all had black armour on and as soon as they saw Percy and his small troop of soldiers the ones in front stopped short before being forced forward by the demigods behind them.

"So I take it you're not with us?" The demigod in the front asked.

"Sorry but the gods' offered a little more than you did but no hard feelings it's just business." Percy explained with a smirk. The demigod smirked back and said one word then all Hades broke loose.

"Charge!" He yelled and Thalia watched as both sides rushed toward one another.

"What's going on here?!" Thalia turned to see a group of the camp counselor's headed toward her Nico and Annabeth leading.

"Oh uh hi Annabeth well what's going on here is Percy has returned and just in time to." Thalia responded a little distractedly still trying to figure out how Luke is back.

"What!" Both Nico and Annabeth yelled at the same time rushing to Thalia's side. Their eyes widened at the chaos that was the battlefield but their eyes were drawn to one figure in particular. By now the others have also made it to Thalia's side and they were in a similar state. Even though all of them there had seen Percy in battle before they still couldn't believe what they were seeing Percy was like an angel of death carving a path through the enemy. Nico turned to Thalia.

"When did he get back and where has he been." Nico demanded.

Thalia sighed. "Well he got back a few minutes ago and from what he told me he's been in Tartarus for the past ten years." The group gasped in shock at what they heard and looked back toward the battlefield only to see Percy dispatch the last enemy. They stared flabbergasted at that. They could barely believe that around 20 people had just taken out nearly 100 all in the space of around 10 minutes.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled waving him over and when Percy saw it nodded and spoke to the nearest soldier and took off toward the slowly growing group.

"Hey guys." Percy said when he got close enough and when he saw Nico and Annabeth he ran straight at them scooping them both up into a group hug. "Ah Deathbreath, Wisegirl i've missed you." Percy exclaimed and Thalia scowled a little because she didn't get that kind of greeting. Percy who saw the scowl let out a chuckle and also hugged Thalia.

"Ok so you wanna tell me if what she said is true." Nico demanded albeit a little hurriedly fearing the answer.

"Well if she told you I was in Tartarus then yes it's true." Percy said and the group besides Thalia and the people that first came with her stared at him wide eyed with a few gasps.

"Wha-what how in the world did you survive?" Annabeth asked and everyone nodded also wanting to know the answer.

"Well let's just say that I had some help and leave it at that for now and I hate to cut it short but the gods' probably have some questions for me so if you'd all look away i'll be on my way." Percy said.

"Why do we need to look away?" Thalia questioned.

"Just do it please" Percy said and the all complied. Once they were all turned they saw a flash of light and when they turned back Percy was gone.

Thalia looked over to Annabeth. "You know you're going to have to tell him." She stated.

"Ya I know." Annabeth said and glanced back at her boyfriend Jack who was a child of Hermes. He smiled at her reassuringly.

Nico laid a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Just hope you don't break him." Was all he said as everyone started going back towards camp.

* * *

Percy flashed back to Olympus and was met with silence for a few moments before everyone in the room started yelling. "How did you become a god? How is Luke still alive?" were just some of the questions fired at him before he silenced them.

"SILENCE!" Percy yelled catching everyone by surprise with sheer volume of it. "To answer your first question i'm not a god." Percy said and Athena spoke up.

"Then how are you able to teleport like us only we have the abilities and if you're not a god then what are you?"

"Well Athena you forget gods are not the only ones able to flash from place to place as to what I am well you're looking at looking at the new Titan of time." As soon as those words were out of his mouth the room was filled with yelling again only to be silenced by a thunderbolt as slammed into the ground of the throne room.

"What do are you talking about Jackson and you better not say you've made a deal with Father or I will cast you back into Tartarus." Zeus said in an all to calm tone.

Well I guess I should mention I'm not a full Titan but still Titan nonetheless as for it happened well it went like this." Percy explained.

 **Flashback.**

 _Percy was walking aimlessly through Tartarus unsure if he'd been down here for hours or days when a flash beside him caught his attention. Percy readied Riptide prepared for a fight._

" _Calm down grandson." An all too familiar voice spoke and Percy stiffened as he stared at Kronos._

" _Kronos." Percy growled. "Come to finish me off?"_

 _Kronos laughed at that and shook his head. "No on the contrary i'm here to help."_

 _Percy wasn't convinced. "Why should I believe you after what you've done?"_

" _Well I guess you're justified in not trusting me but I want to let you know that i'm fading and soon I will enter the void." Kronos informed Percy who was shocked to hear this._

" _Well alright but why are you telling me this?"_

" _Well you see while it is true I will be fading there still needs to be a Titan of time so I've chosen you to fill my place." Informed Kronos and Percy was to shocked to hear this so he didn't say anything. "Well with my power you will become a full immortal but due to your godly blood and mortal body you will be unable to become a full Titan without your mortal body being destroyed.' Kronos continued and Percy finally came out of his shock._

" _Wait wait wait what on earth makes you think that I want your power or to become a Titan? I'm sorry but you're gonna have to find someone else." Percy exclaimed and Kronos gave a small chuckle._

" _Oh it's funny, you think I'm giving you a choice." Said Kronos as he laid a hand on Percy's shoulder. The last thing Percy remembered before passing out was a pain like no other and Kronos' laugh._

 **End Flashback.**

The gods all sat in their thrones the whole room silent after Percy's story until Percy spoke up. "Also just so you know I don't want to overthrow you or anything despite me not liking a lot of you, you're doing an okay job and the alternative is a bunch of grumpy Titans and Giants who want to kill humanity."

"So these demigods that you fought are working for the Titans or Giants?" Questioned Apollo.

"No actually this time it's just demigods by themselves who don't like you not that I blame them and all the minor gods learned there lesson before and the Titans and Giants who are hostile toward you are still in Tartarus." Percy explained and the gods were shocked to say the least that it was just Demigods. "But" Percy continued. "Don't take this threat lightly just because they are just demigods. They are quite the foe i've seen them fight and so have you but those you saw fight were their weakest fighters and even so they could probably wipe out a majority of camp half-blood with little problem."

"Why and why not camp Jupiter?" questioned Artemis.

"Well Camp Jupiter is way more disciplined than Camp Half-Blood and it doesn't take a genius to guess that Camp Half-Blood has probably not trained as much in the last couple of years seeing as how most think there won't be another war." Explained Percy and no one argued because they knew it was true.

"Well if that's all the questions then-" Percy was cut off.

"Hold on a second how do we know that you won't betray us to the enemy?" Zeus questioned and almost all the gods rolled their eyes except for Dionysos who fell asleep. "I demand that you swear loyalty to Olympus."

"No" Came Percy's reply and half the gods almost fell out of their thrones in surprise.

"What do you mean no!" Demanded Zeus.

"Well for starters I know a few gods who want to kill me and others who simply hate me even after I saved your asses twice but don't worry the feelings mutual." Percy bluntly stated.

"Well then how do we know you won't betray us?" Zeus asked again.

"Will it help it I swear loyalty to one of you?" Percy asked more than a little annoyed.

"Fine but who will it be and don't say your father because I won't allow him to have that kind of an upper hand." Zeus said and everyone rolled their eyes again and a few even face palmed at Zues' statement.

"Lady Artemis" Percy said to everyone's surprise.

"Uh well this is a surprise, why?" Artemis asked.

"Well if I had to go in order of gods' I like it would go my father, you then Hestia just to name my top three." Percy said

"Well I guess I will allow it besides you're okay for a male that is." Artemis said.

"Good then. Lady Artemis I swear on the River Styx's my loyalty to you and to never go against Olympus or it's people as long as you are loyal to it and do not betray me first." Percy said and a distant roar of thunder sealed the oath.

"Well now that that's done and over with you may leave. Also you should go to Camp Half-Blood I Know there are a few people that would really like to see you." Posiedon said and Percy nodded before flashing out.

 **End Chapter 1**


End file.
